


一生如願

by Sheng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Make a wish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>若你能許一個願，必定會實現。<br/>你想許什麼？</p><p>○非常小的小段子</p>
            </blockquote>





	一生如願

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivylui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/gifts).



> 送給壞壞的結婚小段子，祝你琴瑟和鳴！

若你能許一個願，必定會實現。  
你想許什麼？

 

「無論多不可能？」他再度確認。

「嗯哼。」

「那就，」他用指腹摩娑過下巴，「我希望每一個明天都值得期待。」

「那可不算太難的願望。」

他輕笑一聲，攬著對方的腰，「擁有你，我才會期待明天。」

 

Fin.


End file.
